Morning Wind
by DietJutsu
Summary: Sasuke finds his feelings for Naruto returning and that even Itachi nor Sakura are good enough reasons to keep them apart. Meanwhile, Itachi is having problems with his feelings for Kisame as a blond, art-addicted male enters his life. NaruSasu ItaDei
1. Prelude

**Morning Wind**

**SasuNaru/ItaDei **

**Rating: M**

**AKA: Yaoi**

**AKA: Guy/Guy**

**You have been warned.**

**Summary**

_A lot can happen in five years…_

_Right after Sasuke entered college his elder brother Itachi came out of the closet and announced he was dating his now _boy_friend Kisame. Sasuke, out of impulse and a strong need to _not_ be like his brother, started dating Sakura, pushing the feelings he had developed for his closest friend, Naruto, aside. Now, a year later, Sasuke finds his feelings for Naruto returning and that even Itachi nor Sakura are good enough reasons to keep them apart. _

_Meanwhile, Itachi is having problems with his feelings for Kisame as a blond, art-addicted male enters his life. He begins to take on feelings he never knew he was allowed while still continuing his daily life with Kisame. Soon, the stress and lack of self-pleasure become too much and Itachi is taken to his limits, threatening the very happiness he had worked so hard to establish. _

**A/N A/N**

Well I'm actually really excited about this one! Not just because it's yaoi but….okay, perhaps that _is_ a big reason as to why, but it's also cause I'm dedicating this to someone! I've got to dedicate this to my friend DASSLUTGARTEN because A) she is an amazing writer, B) she's always there for me, and C) she got me into all this wonderful world of yaoi stuff! So anyway, this might just not be twisted enough for you Baku but it's still a dedication! So happy yaoi, enjoy the story! :3

Oh, and sorry it's so short but it's only the _prelude_, so I only put in the way everything pretty much went down. The actual chapters will be a lot longer and with POV from each end, so just stay tuned!

**Chapter One: Prelude**

It hadn't been easy; hiding everything from everyone, all his secrets, his thoughts--his needs to tell someone drove him crazy. He never truly understood his need to keep it secret and perhaps, he thought, that is why so many did just what he had been doing; putting on a jest until they were ready, comfortable that their friends and family would not stone them to death from the news.

It had taken him five years to come out of the closest, five years of being uncomfortable around his friends, his band mates, the _Akatsuki_, as they called themselves. But no longer would he suffer from a growing member as they all walked by, trying desperately to hide it as they practiced, talked, told past stories and argued over religion and money. No longer would he have to go through the agony of wanting what he could never have, his guilty pleasure that only brought painful tears to his placid expression. No longer, for the one he had grown to love had expressed _his_ feelings for Itachi _first_.

It had been a welcomed relief, a pleasure so great that he had had to leave and make the poor man wait without contact for days. The older teen had gone through desperate changes, _mental_ changes before he spoke to the man again, telling him that he felt the same and that he was overwhelmed with elation once he had confessed. He was afraid he would never have done it himself.

And then there was the kiss.

No more words were necessary between the two as the lighter male placed a cold hand on the docile man's face. As their lips touched it took them very little time before their bodies were strewn on the couch, tongues sweeping each other's mouths for every crevice, every drop of saliva that wasn't their own.

Soon the kiss deepened and shirts were thrown about the floor, both of the male's rough hands caressing and exploring each other's muscular bodies. Belts were undone down, pants strewn, boxers torn from their sweating figures in anticipation. Their bodies rapidly meshed, one letting out a cry of pain, the other a moan of pleasure. Both were panting in next to no time and letting out small sounds of delight, the couch stained forever with their sweat and memories.

The next day both men walked to a nearby campus, entering the dorms to see a boy a few years younger. Once they reached the room they rapped on the door a few times before waiting, a thin yet strong pale nineteen-year-old standing before them. Words were exchanged, some shouted, and then doors were slammed. It took only a matter of moments for the conversation to end and for the men to leave.

However, just inside the room the boy was sitting on the ground, head held in his hands, tears streaming between his fingers. His head was filled with confusing debates on feelings and strategies as he continued to sob. A knock could be heard and a voice echoed through, promptly stopping the boy's supply of tears. As he stood he whipped the wet stains away with the sleeve of his long-sleeved blue sweatshirt and opened the door. Suddenly, his mind was cleared at the face before him and he knew what he would do.

"Sakura…will you go out with me?"


	2. Shame

**Morning Wind**

**Rating: M**

**SasuNaru ItaDei**

**AKA: Yaoi**

**AKA: Guy/Guy**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**A/N A/N**

Thank you all who reviewed and even for those who didn't but added my story to favorites and watches, I enjoy seeing all those e-mails! :3 Here is chapter two, hope it's everything you hoped it to be! [Just a little tid-bit; I'm not very prominent about writing long chapters, I just really like leaving on cliff hangers—I think that's my down fall on updating so crappily—so I am going to try my absolute best to make these chapters as long as I can, _especially_ since there is going to be two point-of-views.]

Oh, and check out DASSLUTGARTEN if you likes dark, drama filled yaoi [Especially ItaSasu], you should like her stuff. :3

**Chapter Two: Shame**

"_People are afraid of two things; death and shame. . . Only a fool tries to conquer death, but it takes real guts to conquer shame. That's my kind of fool. . . Tackle it head on. . . Make a fool of yourself. . . You'll grow stronger in proportion to the shame you experience."_

_-Ayame Sautobi __**Gin Tama**_

Sasuke threw the book across the room and watched as its binding hit the drab wall, its pages flapping in the wind of its fall, finally crashing to the ground with a dull _thud_. He let out an audible sigh of boredom and frustration, maroon eyes slowly trailing to the girl as she entered the door to his left.

_Thanks for knocking._

"Sasuke—hey, is everything alright?" The man grimaced, looking to the window in the opposite wall. The sun was blazing, scorching the world with its rays of heat and UV light, and just as his eyes were adjusting to the reflected glow a small yet shapely midriff appeared before him. "Sasuke, you're doing it again."

A slow turn of his head and hips and Sasuke was lying on his back, eyes grazing across the flat, colorless ceiling, not even looking to the woman who was clearly speaking to him. "Doing what, _Sakura_?" He spit the last word out quickly as if it were burning his tongue—and Sakura noticed.

"Ignoring me!" The girl shouted, hands on her hips as she leaned over the figure beneath her, blocking off his view _again_. "It started three days ago when we went to the pool with Naruto! And then it increased when you and Naruto worked out yesterday! Is Naruto telling you things? Is he telling you to ignore me for some game of his? Or does he still have that crush on me and he's trying to get you thinking bad things about me? Is _that_ it Sasuke?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Sasuke shouted, shooting up into a sitting position all while glaring, face flushed with fury, at his girlfriend. "Don't _ever_ say things like that, Sakura! _Ever!_" Sakura had backed herself into the wall, eyes arched in a fake look of defiance. She was trying hard to hold it together, her lips trembling at the urge of tears.

Sasuke sighed, standing slowly while he reached out a pale yet firm hand towards the woman. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I just don't like hearing people talk like that about my friends." He stopped directly in front of her, placing his unwelcomed hand atop her soft, pink hair. "Especially when it's another friend saying those things."

A few eager moments of silence passed between them, Sasuke standing his ground, not willing to say more. Sakura eventually gave in and looked to the ground, staring at their feet. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, it's just…" She looked back up to him, eyes watering. "I couldn't find any other reason for your sudden lack of interest in me or anything else! I-I had to place the blame somewhere, I mean—" She cut herself off abruptly, tears finally falling from her eyes to the floor. "Unless you don't care for me anymore." She whispered, body shaking from silent sobs.

With the woman's eyes busy Sasuke rolled his own, biting his lip to hold back a sigh. _Must she _always_ do this?_ He thought, placing his hands on her shoulders. _Here we go with the same routine._ "Sakura, listen, _I'm_ sorry, okay? I've just been having a hard time lately with my studies and not enough sleep; I've just been a bit grouchy. And you know how Naruto can be," he tried hard to stay away from his true thoughts, wincing slightly as he spoke his next words, "so melodramatic and annoying sometimes, he just pushed me to my limit."

The woman seemed to accept this after a moment, though tears still blemished her features. "A-are you sure?" She asked, voice soft as her bottom lip protruded slightly more than her top; the sign for a kiss.

Sasuke nodded, plastering on a fake smile, one that this cheeky little woman fell for every time. "I'm positive. Now stop crying," he brushed a few tears away with his finger, just the way she liked, "and kiss me." He leaned in and pressed his cold lips to hers, feeling her own pressing back in accomplishment.

He felt himself vomit inside his mouth.

-----

The next morning Sasuke awoke to the sound of soft, inaudible moans. His eyes fluttered wearily as he forced them to open, scanning the scarcely lit room. Across from him Naruto was muttering something in his sleep, eyebrows interlaced into a look of want or discomfort.

Sasuke sat up, quietly placing his feet on the frosty floor as he pushed his body up to a stand. He slowly took his first step, waiting for the sound of old floorboards to pass. Within a minute he had made it to Naruto's bedside and was now standing over him, lip held between his teeth in temptation.

Slowly Sasuke bent down until his face was level with Naruto's, turning his head so his ear was aligned with the man's lips, straining to hear what he was muttering. Finally, he caught something.

"_I want…please…can't we just…please…Sasuke I—_"

_RIIIIIIING!_

With a loud _THUD!_ Sasuke fell onto his rear end, eyes wide with fear and embarrassment as they shot from the alarm clock to his secret love.

"Mmmm…" Sasuke looked to the blond male as he stirred under his orange sheets, hand searching for the button to turn off that infernal wailing. He watched as Naruto's fingers missed his first few tries before landing the finishing blow.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

The pale man's heart was thumping so hard within his chest he swore Naruto could hear it. He stood up quickly before the other woke, walking into the bathroom swiftly and slamming the door. He ran over to the toilet and braced his hands against the rim, watching as bile rose from his stomach, through his throat, and into the porcelain bowl below him.

He heard footsteps run towards the bathroom and heard the door swing open. "Sasuke!" He didn't bother look up to the boy to his side, he _couldn't_. "Sasuke, jeez, how did you get so sick? Have you not been getting enough sleep?"

Sasuke let out a few deep breaths before his fingers found the silver lever that whisked the contents away. He pushed it down slowly and nodded weakly. "Y-yeah."

Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist and, after helping him wipe his face and mouth clean of bile, walked him back to bed. "Rest today, alright? You're obviously not well enough to go to class."

With a feeble nod the sick male closed his eyes. "Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem, anything you need?"

He shook his head leisurely, looking back to the body towering over him. "No, go get ready, you still have to leave soon."

The other man nodded, flicking his best friend's forehead playfully before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sasuke sighed, letting out a shaky breath.

_I guess I am sick._ He thought to himself. _Lovesick._

-----

**CHANGE**

-----

"Hey, Itachi-Chan, what do you want for dinner tonight?" A pale, ghostly-blue man asked as Itachi walked into the living room, sifting through the mail in his hands.

The man shrugged, throwing a few envelopes to his lover. "I don't care, just not take out again." He made his way into the small kitchen and pulled out a wooden chair, sitting down as the bills fell on the table. Amidst the white paper bindings a small tan corner peeked out and Itachi pulled it out, looking at the return address. "Who the hell is Deidara?" He called over the TV.

"What's the address?" A voice called in return.

"1550 Country Manor Blv. #136B, Number 17. Wait, that's only two down from us."

"Yeah, he must be the guy who just moved in." Kisame paused, a scream radiating from the television. "At least I think he's a guy, he has long blond hair that parts over one eye, kinda girly."

Itachi stared at the face of the envelope for a few more seconds before throwing it to the side and pulling up bills. "Car payment's here." He called voice soft and dull. "So's the cable bill, and the internet, and the…the…fuck, what is this?"

Kisame walked into the kitchen, television screaming profanity behind him. "What?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator door, scanning over the contents for something to serve for dinner.

"This. It says it's from _Orochimaru Entertainment_? What the hell is that?" The man's crimson eyes fell to the address box. "And it's for you?" He looked to the other with a quizzical glace.

"Oh yeah, that's the yaoi magazine bill. Well, yaoi hentai—"

"So basically; _porn_." Itachi cut in, throwing the envelope into the garbage with a sound of disgust.

"Hey!" Kisame shouted, fishing out the bill quickly. "I gotta pay for this, ya know! And why you so skeptical, not like there's anything in here we haven't done."

Itachi looked the man over quickly, taking into notice that he was wearing no shirt and was still in his pajama pants from that morning. He also recalled that the man didn't have to work today. "_Please_ tell me that wasn't what you were doing today."

The well-toned male flashed a toothy wink at his boyfriend before setting the bill on the counter next to the cutting board, knife, and vegetables he'd set out.

With a sound of repugnance Itachi stood, leaving the rest of the bills on the table as he made his way down the narrow hallway. As he entered their room he heard Kisame shout, "I'll come get you when dinners ready, alright?"

He shut the door without a word.

-----

It had been an hour and all Itachi had done was lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Kisame left early for work this morning he knew, and he vaguely remembered the man kissing his forehead as he exited the room. He used to love that small mark of affection, his heart fluttering quickly in the aftermath. But now his heart was frozen and unable to move.

_Why?_

That's what he had been thinking all morning. Why and _when_? He and Kisame had been dating for a little over a year now and Itachi could hardly remember a time when he _didn't_ want to be with the man, so when did his feelings change? It had to be recently, he thought, because just a month or two ago they were still fucking each other like crazy every god damn night. But that had stopped. That amongst a _lot_ of things.

They hadn't had sex in a little under a month (which had to be why Kisame subscribed to those nasty _Orochimaru_ magazines,) they hardly kissed or hugged and barely held hands in public. Itachi stopped smiling, Kisame almost completely stopped whispering sweet nothings as the two fell asleep at night, and Itachi could have sworn that Kisame's kiss that morning had been bitter and cut short. And he doubted that the man had just had a bad morning and was running late. Were they falling apart?

_If we are then why don't I care?_

That thought surprised him, but it was true. Why didn't he care? He had gone crazy over not being able to have the man of his dreams, the man he was dating, kissing, fucking right now. The Itachi a year ago was ecstatic, though he rarely showed it, and though his band frowned upon their activity he couldn't have been happier. So what was wrong now?

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Itachi jumped out of bed at the sound of someone at the door. He ruffled his obsidian hair as he glanced at the clock. Six thirty in the morning, who the hell was knocking on his door at _six thirty_ in the god damn morning?

Quickly, and without another thought of his relationship problems, he pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants, black and dotted with large red clouds.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BA—_

"I'm _coming_, god dammit!" His cold voice rang through the hallway and into the living room, stopping the onslaught of noise from the outside. As he reached the door he slowly (not so eager to meet this early bird) undid the golden chain, sliding it out of its socket smoothly. _I still haven't figured out how Kisame gets out without undoing that._ His large hand fell to the bolt lock and quickly turned it, then fell onto the smaller lock on the knob. Finally his hand wrapped around the golden handle and turned clockwise, pulling the door inside the house, its hinges squeaking in protest.

His maroon eyes fell onto a man, or woman, his height, blond hair cascading over their shoulders and a handful flipped over their left eye. "What the hell do you want?" Itachi asked coldly, eyebrows knitted into a cold, unfeeling glare. "It's six thirty in the fucking morning."

The blonde's lips formed into a perfect, well-practiced smile. "Um hi, I'm Deidara, I just moved in. Your roommate, Kisame, told me to come and see you?"

Well, he _sounded_ male.

The older male crossed his arms over his chest, foot propped against the door so he could easily slam it in the person's face at any given time. "Why the fuck would he do that?" He asked.

With a shrug, the person yawned. "I don't know, it was five when he called me, so I can't really remember the details." He watched as a bird flew overhead. "Said something about you needing a friend?"

_SLAM!_

And that was the end of that.


	3. To Fear Love

**Morning Wind**

**Rating: M**

**SasuNaru ItaDei**

**AKA: Yaoi**

**AKA: Guy/Guy**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**A/N A/N**

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but, like said on my profile, I am horrible at updating. Reviews do give me the pushes I need to keep the chapters coming though, hinthintwinkwinknugdenudge. Anyway, I've been trying to push this one out while other ideas for my own, personal stories have been reeling in my mind. So I'm not making any promises about quick updates but I do want you all to know that I have not forgotten! These fanfics, as well as my personal stories, are always on my mind. So enjoy!

**Chapter Three:**

_To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead. _

_-Bertrand Russell_

As the sun began to set and the night's dying shadows slowly enveloped the land, Sasuke sat on his window ledge staring over the wide courtyard. He leaned his back against the sill carefully, one foot hanging over the edge, a soft wind blowing his azure hair about his face, his eyes dead as his brain rampaged.

He had been here all day like this; alone and secluded, mind constantly sorting through his thoughts. No one had come to visit him, to bring him lunch or to see how he was feeling. No one…

He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes as he felt the pinned-up air gleefully leave his lungs. He wasn't really unhappy about being left to himself for a whole day, it was actually relaxing, but even at that is was disconcerting. Not even Sakura, who went out of her way to see him every day, had come to visit. He had pictured exactly how it would have been: that pink-haired annoyance running in and screaming like he was on his death bed. So why hadn't she come? He couldn't recall any tests or studies, and she always had the middle of the week off from her internship, so what was the cause?

With another sigh he slid from his seat and shut the window, turning to his bed. He sat down and placed his elbows on his knees, clasped his hands and placed his chin in his palms; a signature move. Now that he thought about it Sakura and Naruto were probably planning some surprise and would probably bust through that door with a _Get Well Soon!_ cake and some stupid card that he would just throw away later. But as long as he was expecting it it shouldn't be _too_ bad, so he just laid back, closed his eyes and waited for the mayhem to begin.

-----

Roughly an hour after Sasuke had fallen asleep he felt a small peck on his lips. "Mmm…Naruto?" He mumbled softly, not fully awake.

"Naruto? Why the hell would _Naruto _be kissing you?"

_Shit!_ At the sound of Sakura's voice Sasuke shot up, looking to his right to see Sakura, confused yet smiling, and Naruto, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Maybe he wants one from me?" Naruto asked as he pursed his lips playfully. He fell back and doubled over as Sakura jabbed him in the ribs with her strong elbow. "Ow Sakura, I'm only kidding!"

Sasuke forced his expression to the default steely gaze he usually wore and rolled his eyes. "Come you two, knock it off." His eyes roamed over Sakura's body, just to make her think he was still interested. She blushed and looked to the ceiling. Bingo.

Naruto turned around and busied himself with something while Sakura gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips. Had that been disappointment he had seen on the blonde's face?

"Oh, Sasuke, we brought you something." Sakura said, turning around as Naruto handed something to her.

"It's not a get well soon—"

"Cake!" The pink girl yelled softly, her face screwing up into disappointment. "How did you know?" She asked, pouting. God how he hated it when she pouted. "Naruto! Did you tell him?"

"What? No! I was out all day _getting_ this stupid cake!" Naruto shouted, defending himself against the nurse's wrath.

"Stupid? It's not stupid, Naruto! It's for Sasuke!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sasuke! Whenever _I'm _ sick all you ever do is tell me to lie in bed and then keep Sasuke away from me, but when it's _Sasuke_ he gets cake and company and love!" Naruto threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "You know what, I'm sick of this. You and I were good friends Sakura, but then when Sasuke asked you out you changed back into that Sasuke-obsessed bitch you were in grade school. So you know what, go ahead and give Sasuke his damned cake, but you can do it alone." With the sudden outburst over Naruto stormed towards the door, leaving Sakura in tears and Sasuke with a surprised look on his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, turning to him. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that? Sasuke?"

As the young man looked to his girlfriend something snapped. At the sight of her tears he felt nothing but hatred, nothing but vengeance. Since when did _he_ mean more than _their_ friendship? And if she was going to use him like this, against his _own_ friend, she wasn't worth it. Although he knew she wasn't worth it long ago, but this was the perfect chance to end a torture never needed.

"Yeah, I am."

A gasp, an inhale of breath, and a fluttering, dying heart. "S-Sasuke…?"

"Sorry Sakura, but if you're going to use me like this against my best friend then I don't think you're worth it." He stood, walking over to the door where Naruto was located, frozen. He pushed the man aside and opened the exit for the crying girl. "In fact, I figured out you weren't worth it a long time ago. Now leave, before I decide to make another mistake."

There was a broken silence before Sakura dropped the cake to the floor and burst into tears. Instead of running to the door she ran to Naruto and hit him. Hard.

Naruto stumbled backward, surprised by the sudden shot, and was about to take another when Sasuke caught the girl's flying fist. "Sakura, _enough_." He told her, voice strict and cold. "It's not Naruto's fault, in fact, he opened my eyes. If there is anyone you want to hit, then hit me." He let her hand go and watched, waited.

A few more seconds went by before she shot out of the door, crying and screaming her broken heart away. "I hate you Uchiha Sasuke! I _hate_ you!"

With a sigh Sasuke shut the door, walking over to the mess on the floor. "God dammit, I told you we didn't want carpet."

"Sasuke…you didn't have to be so harsh to her." Naruto cut in softly, hardly hearing a word he had said.

"Naruto…" The pale man started, but was cut off.

"Seriously, if you never liked her then you shouldn't have dated her. I don't know why you even asked her out but I know there was nothing you gained from it. If you were always going to break her heart…then you should have done it in a more civilized way."

"Naruto, please, not now. I don't want to have to hear—"

"No, you need to apologize."

"Naruto—"

"_Now_."

As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was right. So with another sigh he stood and walked to the door. "She's not going to want to hear it."

"She'll listen." Naruto told him, smiling lightly. He loved that smile.

"Yeah, but not for very long."

"_Sasuke._"

"Yeah, I got it. Mind cleaning up that mess?"

"No problem, see you later."

"Yeah, later."

How did he _always_ know how to make him do the right thing?

------

A few hours later, when the night had completely rolled in, Sasuke made his way down the hall back to his dorm room. Sakura hadn't been all that willing to listen after Sasuke made it clear that he was not there to hook back up, but he eventually got to apologize and tell her that she didn't have to forgive him. After hours of pleading, crying, and asking 'why' Sasuke left, aggravated and pissed beyond anything he'd felt before.

_This_ was why he liked guys.

With a deep sigh he unlocked the door and entered his room, flicking on the light. He looked around and saw that Naruto had cleaned up the cake from the carpet, thrown away the card that Sakura had bought him, and put something on his bed? He walked over quickly and picked it up, realizing it was a card. Confused, he turned it over and saw his name written on the envelope, and pulled out the card from inside.

The front held a picture of two kids sitting on a beach, feet in the water, backs to viewing eyes. The words on top read:

_Hey, we've known each other for a long time and throughout it all I know I've forgotten and done things I've regretted, but today I didn't forget. _

With a small smile Sasuke opened the card and began laughing. The kid on the left was pushing the kid on the right into the sand:

_Where's my twenty dollars, bitch?_

_But seriously, Happy Birthday Buddy._

_Sasuke, I hope you like this card, I wasn't sure what one to choose 'cause you're so damn picky and stoic. But happy birthday, I know a lot has happened but at least try to have a decent night. _

_Your Best Friend,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. Thanks for being my best friend for all these years, don't know what I would have done without you. _

_(And seriously, you really _do _owe my twenty dollars. I hope this reminds you.)_

Smiling ever wider Sasuke put the card on the dresser next to his bed and looked over to the bed across the room. It was empty, which meant Naruto didn't want to be here when Sasuke read his cheesy card. The man laughed lightly to himself as he stripped down to his boxers and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came out, ready to hit the sack when Naruto walked in, carrying something. "Oh, hey, you're back. How did the chat with Sakura go?" He asked, setting the paper bag on the counter.

"Well, after I made it clear I didn't want to get back with her she couldn't seem to stop calling me a "low life, son-of-a-bitch, who plays with girl's hearts for entertainment." Amongst other things." Sasuke replied, walking over and sitting down on his bed. "Oh, and thanks for the card. Could you get any more feminine?"

Naruto nodded as he listened, taking out small things like water and cheese sticks and putting them into their mini fridge. "She'll get over it, just give her time." When Sasuke mentioned the card Naruto blushed lightly, making sure his face was turned away from Sasuke as he continued to busy himself. "Hey, I could have just as easily not gotten you anything, so shut up and take it without giving me a hard time, will ya?"

Sasuke smiled, watching the man's every move. _How badly I want to just walk up there, take his face in my hands and kiss him until the world is spinning. _

"Oi, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, breaking the male's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You weren't really sick today, were you?"

Surprised by the sudden question Sasuke froze, hands in the air above his head. "Of course I was," he told him, arms falling to his sides slowly, "you heard me puke."

"Yeah, I know that." Naruto told him as he closed the little fridge door, turning to him. "But I saw you running this morning on my way to classes, I saw you driving out to what I assume was lunch, and I saw you sitting on your window sill on my way in." He leaned against the counter and stared him down. "You don't do those things when you're sick, you do them when you're bored."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, pulling up the covers. "What are you, my mom?" He asked. "Seriously, I was sick this morning but I felt better after you left, no biggie."

"Then you could have gone to class." The blond countered.

"I didn't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"I had stuff to think about."

"What kind of stuff? How best to painfully break Sakura's heart?"

Sasuke stared at him, the rage from earlier rekindling. "What? You seriously think I sit around and think about how to hurt people?"

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder." Naruto replied.

Sasuke let out a frustrated grunt, pulling the covers over his head. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

Naruto sighed and went about his business before getting into bed. "Whatever, night."

Sasuke didn't respond, he was already re-thinking what he had done.

-----

**CHANGE**

-----

_How did this happen?_ _How did he get in here? Why did I let him in? Why am I even _listening _to him?_

Inside the apartment Itachi sat on his couch, listening as the blond man before him rambled on and on about art and nothing else. It had been hours, three to be exact, since he had slammed the door in his face, so why was he even here? Oh, that's right, he kept fucking _knocking_ until Itachi finally let him in!

The man sighed, bored and irritated. Standing he began to walk down the hall. "Hey, where are you going, un?"

Oh, and that _fucking _speech impediment. "Bathroom." He told him flatly, showing his obvious disinterest in the man.

As Itachi slammed the door Deidara stood, looking around the house. "Okay, where oh where did Kisame put my clay, un?" Looking through the living room and kitchen quickly and finding nothing Deidara eventually made his way to the mens' room, seeing a small box marked 'CLAY' on the desk against the far wall. "Ah-ha!" He shouted, taking a few steps in.

"What are you doing in my room?" Came a cold voice.

Deidara froze then spun around to face the tall figure standing in the doorway. The figure was nothing but a black silhouette, but he knew who it was. "O-oh, sorry, I was just…looking around, un. Sorry, Itachi-san." He let out a nervous laugh, locking his hands behind his back in anxiety. He would have told him about the clay, but for some reason Kisame forbade him.

"Hmm." Was all the tall man said as he took a few slow steps towards Deidara, who continued to take steps back away from him. "You make me get out of bed at six thirty in the morning, then you make me listen to your incessant ramblings about god knows what, and _then_, when I find myself leaving you alone I find you in my room. " Eventually Itachi ran Deidara into the bed, forcing him to stop and allowing himself to come all but a few inches from him.

"Listen, Itachi-san, it's not what you think, un." Deidara told him, desperately trying to think of a reason to explain himself. Had Kisame known this was going to happen? Was he testing him?

"Then what is it, Deidara?" He looked down to the blond with fierce, cold scarlet eyes, ready for him to make a move, to run.

"I…I…" The artist's eyes shot around the room, desperate to find something for an excuse.

"You…?" Itachi took another small step forward, body threatening to suffocate.

He didn't know what to say, and he sure as hell didn't want to die here, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I like you!"

Itachi froze, all malicious intent gone as he stared at the blond man before him. After a few seconds Deidara opened his closed eyes to look at Itachi, who just spun on his heels and walked towards the door.

With a quite sigh Deidara made his way after Itachi, laughing uneasily. "Sooo, you're not gonna tell Kisame, are you?" He asked, stopping in the living room with Itachi.

"Hmm, why not?" The stoic man asked, sitting down and turning on the TV.

"Well, because, you know…it's…embarrassing, un." He didn't want to tell Itachi that he really _didn't_ like him, he was afraid the guy would slit his throat and drink his blood.

"You have to promise me something then."

The sculptor gulped, wincing slightly. "O-okay…?"

"Wake Kisame up at five tomorrow morning, he has the day off and I'll be at work."

With an inner sigh of relief Deidara nodded and bounded towards the door. "Alright, will do. Um, thanks Itachi-san, it was great…um…talking to you, un." He quickly made his escape, slamming the door softly behind him as he made his way towards his own apartment.

Kisame was going to get an earful tomorrow morning.


	4. Secrets and Strategy

**Morning Wind**

**Rating: M**

**SasuNaru ItaDei**

**AKA: Yaoi**

**AKA: Guy/Guy**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**A/N A/N**

Okay, so on to chapter four! Sorry, _again_, that it took so long, but you know me. ^^ Anyway, so here it is, eight pages in all its…well, don't know if I'd say glory, but you know. So enjoy! Oh, and black55widow, this chapter will answer your question more than I did.

**Chapter Four:**

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.  
-Kahlil Gibran_

He had to admit; even though he wasn't happy with how _He_ had done it he was glad it was finally over. One year of watching _Him_ date her, one year of enduring the pain of knowing he couldn't have _Him_, one year of dreaming in fear of being caught, and in one night _He_ was done with her and it filled him with hope.

But it shouldn't, and he knew that, but he could make so many other things happen so why couldn't he make this happen too? He knew why: _He_ liked women, and as much as _He_ made fun of him he himself was _not_ female. So he would go back to dreaming and hoping when, in the back of his mind, he knew it would never be.

-----

**[Naruto POV]**

As his eyelids were flooded over with light Naruto winced, covering his eyes with his hand, opening them cautiously as he looked to the windows. "Sasuke?" He mumbled, looking to the clock at his bedside. Okay, so it _was_ Saturday, so why was Sasuke up at seven thirty in the morning?

Without a word Sasuke looked to Naruto for merely a second before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Naruto asked, sitting up quickly. He was mad, he could tell, he was giving him the hard stare and cold shoulder. "Sasuke!"

Without even a word or second glance Sasuke shut the door, leaving Naruto to stare at it with no clue as to what the hell was happening. "Sasuke…?" Quickly he jumped out of bed, his bare feet silently padding over the wood floor to the window. Sasuke had opened the windows before he left so he knew that he wanted him to see something. But _what_ was the question?

The impulsive man stood there for a few minutes, watching as other college students passed beneath him in the flower-lined courtyard. Then, from the college's café came Sasuke and a very uneasy Sakura, walking until they reached the middle of the courtyard. Sasuke motioned for Sakura to sit on a bench politely, and so she did, waiting as Sasuke kneeled before her. Naruto pressed his cold hands against the window, leaning in as if trying to hear their conversation.

Because he couldn't hear anything Naruto watched their lips, trying desperately to understand what was going on. Was he apologizing to her like Naruto had told him to do? Suddenly he noticed that Sakura was crying and that Sasuke was holding his hand out to her. "No…" Naruto whispered as Sakura jumped and flung her arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing him full on the lips.

They were together again.

Naruto threw himself away from the window, grabbing his clothes from the day before that were lying next to his bed. Putting them on quickly he stormed out of the room. Okay, so Sasuke wanted him to see that, but _why_? Why was he even dating her again? He didn't like her, he _knew_ that, so why was he doing this?

He took a turn into another hallway and saw a poster for a party over at someone's house that night. Just then Sasuke and Sakura turned into the hall from the other end and, when he locked eyes with Sasuke, felt a challenge. _Alright, that's how you wanna play this? Fine with me._

Without a word he spun around, making way back to their dorm.

And so it was war.

-----

**[Sasuke POV]**

Looking to the clock he moaned, dragging his body out of bed. It was Saturday, so why was he waking up at six in the morning? Oh yeah, that's right.

Sakura.

With another moan he walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, brushed his teeth, and continued to get ready. Making sure he was wearing flattering clothes, that his hair was perfect, and that he was wearing Sakura's favorite body spray, he walked back out to the living area of the dorm and ripped open the curtains.

"Sasuke?"

Good, Naruto was awake. Without a word he turned and walked towards the door, sparing him one icy, short glance. He knew he was being cold, but he was still pissed.

As he neared the door he heard Naruto, "Sasuke? Where are you going?" and as he opened the door and stepped out a simple shout, "Sasuke!" He didn't care if he _did_ love the man, he needed to get away. He felt like being bitter, being devious, and this was the one way he knew how.

As he walked down the empty halls and pulled out his cell phone he hit speed dial number one. Holding the phone from his ear until she actually answered he let a fake yet convincing tone slip through his hoarfrost barrier. "Hey, Sakura, it's me. Um, listen, about yesterday, I'm really sorry. I was so stressed out that I was ready to snap at the first thing that presented an opportunity. Naruto…" He paused for affect, waiting to see if she would say anything.

"Naruto…?"

Perfect. "Well, Naruto helped me see the right in things. He made me apologize yesterday and he talked to me afterwards and made me realize that I really _don't_ want to be away from you. You know, there's this saying, _Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation._" He looked that up before he left.

There was a small inhale of breath on the other end of the phone. "Sasuke, I…"

"Please, just meet up with me, I would like to talk to you in person."

"O-okay, where would you like to meet?"

"How about the café? I know you like the vanilla chai, I'll buy."

"Sasuke, you don't—"

"No, please, I want to." Damn, he was lying out of his ass this morning.

"Alright, I'll meet you there in fifteen." She told him, sounding confused.

"Thank you." He quickly hung up, a small smirk on his lips. "Perfect."

-----

They were only in the café for roughly five minutes before they left for the courtyard. It was too damn crowded and Sasuke was sure Sakura had friends in there waiting to see what would happen. So he brought her out to her favorite place on campus and asked her to sit down on the bench as he bent down on his knees.

"Listen Sakura, I'm not exactly smooth with words, you know that, and I'm rough around the edges, so I'm going to say this the best way I can." He could tell what she wanted and he was going to give it to her. "I love you, I never stopped. Last night was one mistake among my many and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. So all I can do is miss you and hope that you'll take me back. I love you, Sakura."

Sakura was crying and, before he knew it, she had flung her arms around his neck and laid her lips on his own. He smiled against her kissed, but it wasn't for the reason Sakura thought. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked up to his dorm window, seeing the fleeting glimpse of Naruto. Good.

"Sakura, mind if we find Naruto? I, or _we_, need to thank him. He did bring me to my senses, after all."

The pink-haired girl nodded, smiling wide as her tears began to dry. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I also need to apologize for everything, I…I laid some nasty accusations. I should never blame Naruto, I know he only means well."

Sasuke nodded and stood, holding out his hand and helping her up. They quickly laced fingers and walked into the building, heading for the boys' dorm. As they turned down a hallway they saw Naruto standing there, reading a poster on the wall.

As the blond turned to face them Sasuke caught his eye, making it clear that he was challenging Naruto. He wouldn't tell him what the challenge was or what it was for, but he knew Naruto would play along. He was obviously riled up over this, so he would jump into it without thinking.

As Naruto turned and walked back towards their dorm Sakura looked to Sasuke, worried. "What's wrong with him, Sasuke? Did you say something this morning?"

Sasuke laughed lightly, pulling her after him slowly. "No, it was probably what I _didn't_ say. He didn't know any of this was happening, and you know how he likes to be in the loop."

Sakura smiled and nodded, pushing herself closer to him as they walked. "Well, he should be pretty happy when he hears how it went."

Sasuke nodded, smiling darkly. "Yeah, I hope your right."

-----

**[Normal POV]**

Confused and…hurt, that's what Naruto felt. Although he didn't exactly understand the latter. Sasuke didn't like him, he _knew_ that. Yet, for some reason, he felt like his best friend knew and was purposely using it to hurt him. But that couldn't be, he hid it so well.

Right?

Well it didn't matter because he knew he was only over reacting, so he quickly ran into the dorm and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He wanted, no, _needed_ to hop in the shower before those two showed up so he could get ready. He knew what was coming and he knew he couldn't act happy for them like this.

As soon as Naruto turned on the shower Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room, closing the main door behind them. Sakura looked to the bathroom door and knocked, trying to be heard over the running water. "Naruto!"

Sasuke took her wrist gently in his fingers and stopped her, looking down to her seductively. "Hey, don't bother him while he's taking a shower."

Sakura nodded, blushing lightly at his stare. "A-alright, but what are we going to do while we wait?"

Sasuke smirked, pulling her quickly without warning and throwing her onto a bed. "I think I have an idea." He told her as he jumped on top of her, invading her mouth with his tongue before she could protest.

As Naruto stepped out of the shower he grabbed his towel and walked to the door, pressing his ear to see if Sasuke and Sakura were really there. After a few seconds of silence he wrapped his towel around his waist, opened the door and froze. There, on the bed, on _his _bed, were Sasuke and Sakura, making out.

Sakura suddenly realized Naruto was standing there and pushed Sasuke off her. "N-Naruto! I never heard your shower end!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto muttered as he walked over to the dresser at the foot of his bed. "You mind getting off my bed before you two get naked?" He asked, voice dull and colorless.

So much for preparing himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, blushing as she jumped off.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Naruto." Sasuke told him, smiling devilishly up to him. "You seriously think we'd do that while you were here?"

Naruto slammed his dresser door shut, glaring to his friend. "I'd _prefer_ you not do it at all, you ass hole."

Surprised by the reaction Sasuke stared as Naruto made his way back to the bathroom. "Naruto, wait!" But before he could even get off the bed Naruto slammed the bathroom door, rattling the lamp on the bedside table.

Sakura just watched, not sure what to say. "Sasuke…?"

The teen sighed. "Sakura, leave…please." The girl stared at him, not sure what to say. "_Please_. I'll call you later."

Not needing another warning the pink-haired-teen made her way out of the dorm and away from the rising tide of troubles.

-----

**CHANGE**

-----

As the sun rose and the birds sang their early morning songs Itachi and Kisame's bed squeaked and shook with usual, long-overdue movement. Small moans resonated off the walls of the room, cutting through the mucky air like a blade. Sweat and bodies lay strewn over the sheets as the action calmed, coming to a quiet, heavy end. Pleasure rang through each man's body like his own blood as the evidence of their trial stuck between them.

Slowly one man sat upright, looking to the clock. 5:15; he didn't last nearly as long as he could have, but it had been so long since the last time he couldn't contain the feelings of pleasure. With a smile he looked to his partner, pale, almost blue skin caressing long, silky hair.

"Let's do it again, Deidara."

-----

Boring, tedious, uninteresting, mind-numbing work, that's what he was stuck with. Why did he have to do tiresome paperwork while Kisame was most likely home jacking off to some stupid magazine? That guy had it easy, so why couldn't he have the same?

With a deep sigh Itachi continued to scribble away, signing his name paper after paper after flipping paper, the uneasy feeling of something unknown sitting in the back of his mind, waiting for the day's end to come.

-----

With a large grin Kisame pulled on his clothes, his baggy shirt hanging over his toned body. Even though Deidara was strong he found out today that he couldn't over power the man, no matter how hard he tried. He was like an animal when in bed!

"You sure Itachi-san won't be angry if he finds out, un?" The artist asked, pulling on his dark, skin tight shirt. It was four in the afternoon and the two were _just_ getting out of bed. Pathetic. He shuddered as he looked to the men's bed, seeing it in shambles and dirty disarray. If Itachi _did_ find out—

"Don't worry, I ordered those Orochimaru men magazines as a cover, so if Itachi does see the sheets like this he'll think I was just having a good time all by myself." The blond man gave him a disgusted look. "Okay, it's that or Itachi finds out I'm sleeping with you, which would you rather have?"

Deidara sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, okay, you win." He looked up to Kisame, hands falling to his sides. "Do you have any pride, un?"

Kisame smiled, flicking Deidara's forehead playfully. "Nope."

As the two made their way towards the living room Itachi walked in the front door, directly in their path. Deidara froze, grateful he was behind Kisame. "Yo, Itachi, sorry I didn't tell you this yesterday but I told Deidara here that he could grab some clay that I left in our bedroom. He told me you kinda freaked on him." The man laughed, making his way passed him with ease as he tossed said clay back to the blond, petrified male.

Itachi looked to their guest and then to the clay in his hands. "You could have just told me." He told him bluntly, dropping mail onto the table.

"I…well…um…" Deidara stuttered. _No, actually, I _couldn't _have told you! _He thought. _Kisame forbade me to! _With a heavy sigh he walked to the vacant door. "Sorry, I have to leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow, un." And without waiting for a reply he left, the clay in his hands feeling like nothing more than an anchor that kept him in dangerous, shark infested waters.

As Kisame flipped the television on Itachi sorted the mail. "So?"

"So what?" Itachi asked in response.

"What do you think of him?"

"Who?"

"_Him_. Deidara. That guy that just left."

"Oh." Itachi muttered, throwing junk mail away. "I don't know, hardly know him."

The pale man smiled, enjoying the show on the brightly colored screen. "Well I like him. He's…entertaining."

Itachi's eyes drifted to his partner on the couch for merely a moment before he focused back on his current problems. "What are you watching?"

"Shark Week."

"Oh."

Something was up and Itachi was going to find out what.

-----

It was ten o'clock and his phone began to ring. "Who the hell could that be, un?" As he plucked the phone from his pocket he brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Deidara, its Kisame. Itachi's gone."

With a sigh the blond male put down his clay, turning from it in reluctance. "Listen, not to night, I'm busy, un."

"Busy doing what?" The man asked from the other end. "You're only two doors down so come on, it won't take more than twenty minutes."

"That's what you said this morning and we were in bed for twelve hours!"

"Well, what can I say? It was better than I thought it was going to be."

"Look, Kisame," he brushed hair from his face, looking back to the sculpture on the table, "I really wanna finish this, so how about tomorrow, un."

"Itachi's not gonna be gone tomorrow, this is the only chance in two days."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't even like doing it over there. What if he catches on, un?"

There was a dark chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Well then, if you won't come to me I'll just have to come to you."

"Kisame, wait!" But before he could protest there was a click and the line went dead. "Dammit!"

-----

"God dammit, now my sheets are dirty, un!" Deidara complained, about to roll out of bed when a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back. "Kisame, come on, it's been an hour, I'm sure Itachi is back, un."

"He can wait. It's not like he can hear those moans of yours, so don't worry, he won't suspect anything."

The blond blushed, trying to tear the arm from his body. "Still, I need to finish my sculpture by tomorrow morning. I have work and my clay will dry by the time I get home, which means I can't finish it, un."

With a sigh and a chuckle Kisame left a chilling kiss on the man's back, letting him go. "Fine, fine, but I think I'll stay and watch."

"No, how about you leave, un? You've already distracted me enough, I don't want you getting horny _again_ and pulling me back into bed."

"Oh, come on, you know you like it!"

"Yes, but not when it interferes with my work, un!"

Kisame sighed, throwing his feet over the edge of the bed and standing up. "Fine, fine, I'll just head back to my apartment then. I have to work tomorrow anyway."

As the man pulled on his clothes Deidara couldn't help but feel a little sorry for what he had said. "Kisame, look, it's not that—"

"I know." He told the man, kissing his lips gently. "Just finish your art and then get to bed, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow…maybe."

"Maybe?" Deidara asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"If Itachi really _has_ become suspicious of something I won't call you, it will only add more fuel to the fire. So if you don't hear from me for a few days, that's why."

The blond nodded, walking him to the door. "Alright then, good night, un."

"Night, oh, and Deidara."

"Yeah, un?"

"Put some clothes on."

With a crimson face Deidara slammed the door shut, leaning against it with a beating heart. He heard a knock and looked to the window to his right, seeing a smiling Kisame waving. "Gah!" With a finger raised the artist made his way back to his room, the one place he could find some privacy and solace.

-----


End file.
